everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Baking
Sanura (Tradeskill Quest) person standing in front of some burnt bread…(ahh ignore the burnt bread!) Just give her a Hail. ''' So you want to raise your baking skills. You may want to have some tasty stat food that you can share with your buddies. Maybe you just want to get that skill up to max for doing a quest or two. For whatever reason its a great skill to have. So let’s get started. There are several ways to get your first skills in baking. If you found yourself in Gloomingdeep you may have had to bake a rat steak or two to get by on. Now that you have escaped into Norrath there are more ways to get your skills moving forward. One of the easiest ways is to visit Crescent Reach and go up the first elevator in town to the 2nd floor. Take the steps up to the vendors and go into the kitchen with the big ovens. There you will find Baker Sanura (Tradeskill Quest) person standing in front of some burnt bread…(ahh ignore the burnt bread!) Just give her a Hail, and lets begin! You will say: Hail, Baker Sanura She replies: Sorry, pardon the flour; it does seem to get everywhere. Have you come for some goods, are you looking to learn about baking? If you say: Baked goods, she tells you she is busy baking and teaching, and to go to the others for supplies, BUT if you say: Learn '''She says: The Circle of the Crystalwing have decided as a group that the best way to teach is by experience. You will be given a series of tasks that you can use to learn about the skill you are working on. When you are ready, simply tell me that you are to start and I will assign you a task appropriate for your skill. (*Skill I have to have skills* you think). You say: Ready to start and she gives you a stack of 20 Dry Oatmeal and 20 Hot Water. (How hard can this be LOL). Wait… I need what to '''make this in… Mixing Bowl … hummm. Don't panic just go over to Cook Kosey, a fine looking Drakkin merchant, and buy a mixing bowl from him. Now you are ready to start. ' You must move all those backpacks around so you have one space open to place the mixing bowl in, and you need space for the supplies and for the finished oatmeal… Wow give me a second while I shove some of this stuff into the other packs. *Moves the spider legs and pelts around* Ah that’s better. Now we are ready to go on…. AHHH one more thing. The smarter you are the better you learn so any Intelligence type buffs or gear that improves your wisdom or intelligence whichever you use for your class helps a lot… Got that! Good lets continue.' ' You open your Mixing Bowl up and inside it is a tab on the right side that says experiment. Just click on that little button and it brings up a smaller window to learn in. this is where you will make your first item. To make your first item you take ONE single item (Not the whole stack) and place it in a slot. Take the next item (ONE) and place it into your slot. Now click on combine. You will be told if you fail or make a new item. If you fail try till you make the item you want. Keep trying you will get it. Your baking skill should start to go up. It takes a little practice. Keep mixing that oatmeal *smiles*. WHAT you did it! Great, now you can use the big window to make your baked goods after learning the recipe. A note here when you make your first item you can close the window and reopen your bowl. Just type the name in your search box and it brings up the recipe. Highlight this and it will show all the ingredients in the small windows. If the ingredients are green you have everything you need, but if they are red you need more supplies. You can drop your item after making it into the auto equip button and your goods will store inside your bags. To make more you just have to hit combine… Keep going till your skill reaches a point where you get the message you cannot gain any more skills from that combine. If you need more supplies, just tell Baker Sanura supplies and she will give you more. ' 'When you are finished making the 'Simple Oatmeal' your skill should be 31. you will see this trivial beside the name of the recipe in your bowl's tradeskill window. To finish the task just give 20 of the 'Simple Oatmeal' to Sanura and you will have compleated one of her task. you may now get the next task she has to offer. She gives 4 task in all and takes you to level 54 in Baking! OH one more thing. Now is the time to get yourself over to Freeport and out in the yard there are some people to talk to about getting your "Tradeskill Trophy" for baking. If you go over 100 in tradeskills before getting the trophy task the test gest harder. I'm off for now but will be back later for more baking classes! ' ''' Category:Tradeskills Category:Stub Category:Baking